familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Help:Contents
(Follow these links for general help on wikicities or on Wikipedia].) The following is general help on how to add pages to this genealogy wikicity. Pages about individuals Start by editing an existing page to create a link for the person, or following an existing link. The links are in the format. If you do not know the year use a single "?". The most unknown person is Unknown (?-?) or Unknown (?-?). Person's full name (birthYear-DeathYear) If you want to start a new page with no link from an existing page, then use the page. Edit the page and add your new person as a link in at the top of the page. Copy the template for a person and then edit the category at the bottom of the page to create the link to the lists of persons. If your surname does not yet exist in the wiki, you will need to edit the lists of persons with that surname category (for example "Marks Surname") to link back to the lists of people by Surnames. Follow the links yourself to see how it works. The format suggested for a web page on an individual is at People Template. Simply copy the text from the box on this page into the edit window for the individual you are editing. A good example of an individual page is Percy Stanley Marks (1911-1988). Privacy The records here are meant to form a historic record for the families concerned. Please do not include private information about living individuals without specific permission from the individuals. Such information may allow identity theft. The general consensus seems to be, include only the individual's names, keeping other items like birth dates off the page, or list only the year. Some people do not like even "public" information such as birth year on the Web. The more responsible public genealogy databases avoid publishing such information even if it is submitted. For example, WorldConnect accepts and stores GEDCOM files but for display purposes routinely "cleans" such information about any person born less than 100 years ago who is not known to have died. All that appears is, eg, "Living Bloggs" (son of Joe Marcus Bloggs who died in May 2002) married "Living Jones" and they have children "Living Bloggs" and "Living Bloggs". (Because most people doing genealogical research are interested in earlier generations, where people were not so well documented as today, there is seldom any need to have living persons on a public page such as this.) Cultural sensitivity Some cultures are sensitive to the recording of certain types of information. For instance, some tribes of Australian Aborigines forbid the viewing of images of dead people. : Australian Aborigines request that pages with pictures of deceased Aboriginal people be clearly marked as such so that the user can choose if they wish to view the page. See guidelines on Cultural Protocol. Surname categories There is (or is intended to be) for each surname a separate category, which in turn is a subcategory of the category for surnames in general. Edit the category link at the bottom of the individual's page to state that person's surname. For example Percy Stanley Marks (1911-1988) has a category:Marks Surname at the bottom of the page. This leads to the category:Marks Surname. Another example is Category:Blackman_Surname. If the surname does not already exist, you will be asked to edit a new page. There is a Surname Template for you to use. Copy the text from the box into your edit window. The text included at the end of the Surname Template automatically links this category up to the Surname Category. category:help